1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system that ensure user convenience while preventing leakage of confidential information accompanying print processing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the use of network printers, which are image forming apparatuses that are connected to via a network, have become mainstream in offices, etc.
In such a case, it is not uncommon for a plurality of image forming apparatuses to be connected to the network. When an individual user tries to use a different image forming apparatus than usual, there are cases in which trouble must be taken to, for example, install a new driver on a personal computer, which is a detriment to user convenience.
For this reason, a technology is proposed that permits use of an image forming apparatus not normally used in a similar way to a normally used one, provided that the image forming apparatuses are connected to each other on the network.
Generally speaking, there is a trade-off between user convenience and network security. In the above conventional technology as well, while any image forming apparatus can be used, there is a risk of unexpected leakage of confidential content that has been printed.
One example of technology that prevents leakage of confidential information resulting from print output is a proposed technology for detecting that a user has moved away from the image forming apparatus during print processing, and stopping print output in that case. However, the general principle described above also applies to this technology, since user convenience is sacrificed.